A New Chapter
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: After their marriage, Mako and Kotoha are ready to start their family. The Great Legend War may make that plan an impossibility. Featuring guest appearances by other Sentai Rangers, including Urara/MagiBlue. K but the two main characters are a lesbian couple.
1. Chapter 1

Mako and Kotoha's wedding was one of the most beautiful weddings ever performed. The two brides were the center of everyone's attention that day, although there were a few pleasant distractions for old friends. Reika, Kotoha's mother, enjoyed seeing her daughter get married but she also enjoyed seeing Kyoko, Mako's mother and Reika's old friend and teammate from their time as the 17th generation of Shinkengers. They caught up and reminisce about their time on the team, expressing regrets for losing touch. Reika's husband Shogo and Kyoko's husband Mamoru were left out for only a little bit until they got to know each other and become friends, something they couldn't do before to protect them from Dokoku.

As the four talked, Kyoko and Mamoru talked about Hawaii and all the beautiful sights. Reika and Shogo listened to their stories intently as they had thought about going there to for an extended vacation. However, they were strongly considering moving and staying there for an early retirement. The fact that they would already have friends there when they arrived made it more inviting. Finally, although they worried about being away from Kotoha, they saw for themselves the growth Kotoha has gone through from her time as a Shinkenger. Also, Kotoha always had a knack for selling bamboo and they knew she was more than capable of running it and living by herself.

_Of course, she wouldn't be on her own_ both the Hanaori's thought as they watched Kotoha and Mako dance, and Mako not losing her patience when Kotoha stepped on Mako's toes for the tenth time.

So the parents tagged along with the happy couple to Hawaii. It worked since, except for a luau, they were each on their own. Each group had a great time. Reika and Shogo in particular loved it there, meeting Kyoko and Mamoru's friends and enjoying the friendly atmosphere that helped them make an important decision... they were staying. They knew Kotoha wouldn't be happy immediately about it, so they waited when it was time for the newlyweds to head back to Japan. Kotoha, understandably, wasn't the biggest fan of the plan but she supported it as she truly believed they deserved it. It didn't mean she wasn't going to miss them, a feeling her parents shared as they said their goodbyes. After a long warm hug, Kotoha and Mako boarded their plane. Although Kotoha cried a little, deep inside she knew she was ready for her new life, kissing Mako's cheek to show she was fine despite outward appearances.

They came home to the bamboo shop and settled into a happy life. Kotoha handled the bamboo shop while Mako returned to her old job at the kindergarten she had before her Shinkenger days started. It was a quiet life, not much in money but much in love and happiness. Sure there were a few hiccups, like Kotoha always managing to knock stuff or people around when transporting bamboo around the shop, and let's not mention Mako's frequent redecorating of their shop and home without warning Kotoha, since she always had a hard time afterwards trying to find stuff. These were extremely minor nuisances and never resulted in raised voices or hurt feelings. This is why it was such a huge surprise to Kotoha when Mako came home in such a huff one day.

Kotoha was in the back room, noting the contents of her stock room, when she heard the front door banged open and then slammed shut, followed by the bell falling to the ground and Mako saying things to the bell that were best not repeated. Kotoha put her Shodo Phone in her back pocket when she heard Mako's voice but still approached the front of the store cautiously, where she saw Mako standing still, her eyes closed in a futile attempt to keep tears from coming. When she realized she couldn't, she ran, shoving Kotoha to the floor getting to their upstairs bedroom. Kotoha just looked on in shock at this unexplained behavior and uneasy, since a special friend of theirs would soon be there.

Mako came out of her room a couple of hours later, groggy and not at all rested despite her being asleep. She went downstairs slowly, stopping when she heard two voices instead of just one.

_Not now._ Mako thought glumly, knowing full well that this shouldn't be a surprise. She turned to go back upstairs, hopeful no one heard her coming down. Whether Kotoha heard Mako coming down or just sensed her uneasiness, a throat clearing behind her told Mako that she didn't escape Kotoha's notice.

"What's wrong Mako?" Kotoha asked.

"Nothing Kotoha." Mako said without turning, trying to keep herself from crying all over again. She felt Kotoha's eyes bore into her, trying to find her hurt and destroy it, bringing Mako's smile back.

Kotoha gently touched Mako's shoulder, the touch giving Mako permission that it was okay to show weakness, that Kotoha will be her crutch whenever she needed. Mako turned and buried her face into Kotoha's shoulder, crying while Kotoha rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. When she calmed down a bit, she opened her eyes to see another woman looking at the scene, uncomfortable with her intrusion. Mako recognized her: Urara Ozu, otherwise known to her and Kotoha as fellow Super Sentai Ranger MagiBlue.

"I can come back another time." Urara said softly.

"No, you stay." Mako said, breaking away reluctantly from her wife. "I just don't feel good. I'll go back to bed."

"No." Kotoha said kindly but firmly, using that same combination in her grasp on Mako's arm to keep her from leaving. "Mako, please tell me what's wrong, with or without Urara." Kotoha pleaded softly.

Mako sat on the couch, with both Kotoha and Urara and told what happened.

"I was heading an art project with the kids." Mako said. "This one kid, Tori, was making a mess and I told him to calm down. When he wouldn't, I made him sit in the corner, not that he stayed. When his mother came, she yelled at me. She said I was taking my frustration because I couldn't have my own kids or adopt and that it was a blessing I couldn't."

Mako wiped away fresh tears as Kotoha rubbed her back. Kotoha knew how much Mako loved children and how a comment like that would be a punch and kick into the stomach all at once. She didn't know a lesbian couple couldn't adopt children, which she was sure what Tori's mom meant.

"Mako, did you know we couldn't adopt?" Kotoha asked.

"Kotoha, don't even think it." Mako said, calming a bit and facing Kotoha. "I wouldn't want a family with anyone but you, so don't even think otherwise." Kotoha and Mako hugged, comforted by their love for each other and forgetting completely Urara until she spoke.

"You know, there's a spell that could give you a child." Urara said, getting the two Shinkengers' complete attention. "I can talk to my mother and see if we can do it for you. The spell has a limiter in it so it won't go before you're both ready for a baby."

Kotoha felt no jealousy when Mako kissed Urara on the mouth and for good reason, since Mako had a kiss and hug for her as well. Before Urara left, she turned back towards the two.

"I think we can do it, but please be prepared in case we're not allowed to by Magiel." Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel was the leader of Heavenly Saints, the source of the Magirangers' powers and would have the power to forbid it.

"I understand." Mako said, Kotoha nodding her agreement. "It's still a million times better than a few hours ago."

Urara smiled. "I'm sure it's against a law somewhere to keep you two from having a baby."

Despite Urara's warning, Mako and Kotoha couldn't keep themselves from dreaming of their little baby. Unfortunately, problems would present themselves, although not from Magiel or the other Magirangers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mako, please hurry with that vacuum." Kotoha shouted.

"Kotoha, you just vacuumed the floor five minutes ago." Mako said, bemused.

"And it's dirty again. Please bring the vacuum." Kotoha pleaded.

It was two weeks after Urara's visit. They were anxious but were able to calmly go about their days. That all changed the previous day, when Urara sent Kotoha a text, saying she'll be there the next day. If Urara had known her friends better, she would've made a surprise visit. If she thought that would've been cruel, it was only because she didn't know what was going on now.

"Mako, could you dust the shelves real quick." Kotoha asked.

"Those shelves that I dusted an hour ago?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, those." Kotoha said innocently, not understanding the craziness of her request. Knowing this, Mako turned Kotoha towards her and hugged her. Kotoha relaxed and rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Kotoha, it'll be okay." Mako said, rubbing Kotoha's back.

"I'm sorry." Kotoha said. "I just don't want to ruin our chance to have a baby."

"Urara is not going to stop the spell because of a few crumbs." Mako said. "You heard what she said. 'I'm sure it's against a law somewhere to keep you two from having a baby'." Both smiled at the memory, but it didn't soothe Kotoha as much as Mako hoped.

"Kotoha, are you ready?" Mako asked. "I just got excited and never asked what you wanted."

Kotoha smiled and hugged Mako tighter.

"And what part of raising a child with you would I not like?" Kotoha said with a smile.

The two moved to kiss each other when the front door bell rang, causing them both to jump. They opened the door excitedly and were ecstatic to see Urara... and a little confused to see another young woman, a jacket and skirt of black and pink, next to her.

"I'm sorry miss, we're closed for the day." Kotoha said politely to the mysterious woman. She was about to show the young woman out until Urara stopped her.

"Kotoha, what she has to say is very important. Please let her talk." Urara said seriously. Kotoha and Mako's hands got clammy and their stomachs dropped. Urara's tone told them whatever this stranger had to say really was important but it was not going end well for any of them.

"First, let me show you your secrets are safe with me." the other woman said as she took out what looked like a license. On it, Mako could see the letters S, P, and D on it and figured out who this lady was.

"Emergency, Dekaranger." Umeko, the woman with Urara, shouted. In an instant, the woman was covered in a pink spandex-like material and pink helmet, aka DekaPink. Mako and Kotoha were both shocked and not surprised at the same time.

"As you can see, I'm a Sentai Ranger just like you, Shinken Pink" DekaPink directed to Kotoha "and you, Shinken Yellow." DekaPink directed to Mako as she untransformed back into Umeko. Urara pulled Umeko towards her and whispered to her, pointing to each Shinkenger. Umeko had a look of pure terror and embarrassment. Umeko and Urara whispered angrily to each other, until Umeko picked the wrong words to say out loud.

"How was I supposed to remember Kotoha looked like a little girl and Mako like a super model?"

Mako and Kotoha shifted uncomfortably as Urara smacked her face in dismay. Umeko, to her credit, looked absolutely aghast at what she blurted out.

"Mako, Kotoha, I had less than a minute to describe you and those were the best ways to describe you to someone who didn't know you." Urara said quickly.

"I would've laughed if it wasn't for the problem that you two are referring to." Kotoha said, in a tone that was both nervous and impatient.

"Who said there was a problem?" Urara said in an innocent tone that she knew right away didn't fool Mako or Kotoha.

"Does it have anything to do with a baby for us? Is she Magiel?" Mako asked.

Urara smacked her forehead, forgetting about the baby, as Umeko looked on confused. "No, she's not Magiel. The Saints are still discussing it. I'm sorry I don't have an answer."

"That's okay, I was just curious." Kotoha said, bowing her head as Mako held herself, worried.

Umeko set her open SP License on the table. After hitting a button, a holographic video played showing several ships that were like a mix between cruise ships and chariots with two giant gold/silver engines, one on each side, with protruding spikes. Mako and Kotoha had a feeling these were the villains that had Urara and Umeko uneasy.

"These ships are from the Space Empire Zangyack." Umeko told the two samurai. "They have brutally attacked millions of planets, subjugating them to cruel Zangyack rule. They have recently attacked the Flash Solar System, the home of the Choushinsei Flashman. The Flashmen fought the invasion fleet but were outnumbered and barely escaped. Before they escaped, they found out about the latest planet on the Zangyack's invasion list."

"Earth." Mako said, knowing Umeko wouldn't be here otherwise. Umeko nodded. "So what can we do? Is the fleet really so big the Dekarangers need a few other teams to help?" Mako continued, noting Urara's implied role and the fact her family wouldn't let her go alone.

"Not quite." Umeko said nervously. "We need all the Super Sentai Rangers."

Mako and Kotoha got a little weak in the knees hearing this. _How bad is this Zangyack that we need all the Super Sentai? _they both thought nervously. That would be answered sooner than any of them would like.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako's head spun as she sat up and looked around. Around her, she saw other Super Sentai Rangers similarly groggy and untransformed. Looking at herself, she saw that her Shinkenger outfit was gone. Mako closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened to lead to this.

_The area was filled with broken mechanical pieces... the remains of what were once giant robots and Zangyack ships. They were previously in battle with each other and it was fairly clear to the Rangers, grateful to all be alive, that this was one of those battles where there were no winners... until they saw more Zangyack ships coming from the sky. The battle wasn't over yet._

_ "Everyone, formation!" shouted the man in red leading all the Rangers – Akarenger/Tsuyoshi Kaijou, the original Super Sentai Red Ranger. He and Soukichi Banba (Big One) lead the Extra Rangers to find the missing Goseigers while the remaining Super Sentai Rangers went into formation and waited for the Zangyack's arrival. It was only a few minutes, but those minutes seemed like hours to Shinken Pink/Mako. She looked at the Sentai Rangers around there and saw that, despite them all wearing face concealing helmets and poised for battle, they were also worried about how the war was going... that there was a chance the Earth wouldn't survive this._

_ Then Shinken Pink saw that there was one Ranger who wasn't hiding her fear as well as the others... her wife Shinken Yellow/Kotoha. Shinken Yellow was trembling and barely holding her__ Shinkenmaru steady. Shinken Pink put a hand on her love's yellow clad shoulder. Shinken Yellow, without even turning around, knew who was touching her and relaxed. This relative peace lasted only a few seconds as Akarenger, Big One, and the Goseigers ran to join the other Rangers. They were followed by Gormin sailors and Sugormin. As the eight Rangers made it to the army of Rangers, the Goseigers stopped and turned to face the Zangyack foot soldiers, Akarenger and Big One only going far enough to join their respective teams before turning to face their enemies._

_ "Attack!" Gosei Red and Akarenger both yelled and, boy, did the Super Sentai army ever._

_ The Sentai Rangers fought the Gormin and Sugormin. The separate Sentai teams split up with other teams to attack several different Zangyack troops at once. Soon, the fighting was so frenzied that the individual Sentai Rangers were soon split up and fighting with other Rangers who barely knew each other. Shinken Pink was fighting a troop of Gormin with AbareBlue, Yellow Four, Denzi Green, and RyuuRanger when she noticed the fleet of Zangyack ships almost directly over them. The ships fired, knocking all the Rangers off their feet. The Rangers could barely get up from the blast, but they did. Akarenger got up faster than the others and walked a certain way... with defiance._

_ "It's time, everyone." Akarenger said to everyone. "We must combine the power of all the Super Sentai and defend the Earth!"_

_ "Right!" every Sentai Ranger yelled. They all knew what this meant from when Tsuyoshi brief them and, Shinken Pink remembered seeing, the Sentai Rangers seemed uneasy by it. However, she also knew, they were ready to do anything, even lay down their lives, if it meant saving innocent lives. Shinken Pink knew she and her team were ready to do such a thing and was willing to guess all the other Rangers were. Shinken Pink focused herself, brought every bit of power to the fore and brought it with the other Rangers' powers. This was the last memory Mako could remember._

Mako took her Shodo Phone and tried to transform. Nothing happened, just as Tsuyoshi warned them as the Sentai teams planned their strategy. It was always a last resort measure as there was now no defense if any other evil being attacked the Earth. Mako looked up at the sky and around... no Zangyack, no Gormin, nothing but groggy Sentai Rangers, some looking despondent over the loss of their powers. Mako understood their pain, as she felt weird not being able to transform either. She took comfort in the fact that the Zangyack were no longer a threat and that all the Sentai Rangers, minus the ones who came back from the afterlife to help their teammates, were here and in relative good health... at least until she realized that she saw none of her teammates around. In a cold panic, Mako ran around, looking for her friends, her teammates... her family.

She found Takeru being treated by a woman Takeru would later explain was Matsuri Tatsumi, GoPink... or more appropriately, Mako thought bitterly, the former GoPink. Mako saw Ryunosuke bandaging a blue humanoid dog Mako recognized as SPD's Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster (Despite all Mako has seen in the Shinkengers' war against the Gedoshu, a blue humanoid dog was still not something you see everyday). Mako found Kaoru meditating with the Maskmen, then found Genta and Chiaki talking with the Goseigers, Saki Rouyama/the former Go-on Yellow, and a man in a red SGS jacket, obviously Bouken Red (Chiaki and Genta later told her his real name was Satoru Akashi). Mako was happy to find them all okay but she was not eased in the least, as the one Shinkenger that meant the most to her was still nowhere to be found.

Mako ran around the battlefield to try and find Kotoha. She asked every Sentai Ranger, but the Sentai teams' final attack mixed and pushed them all around that even Kenta Date/the former MegaRed, the last person to see Shinken Yellow, didn't know where she was. Mako ran around more until she saw the Ozu family also frantically looking around. Mako ran to Urara.

"Urara, what's wrong?" Mako said softly. A moment later, she realized that one Ozu family member was missing.

"Houka, we can't find Houka." Urara said, softly, breathlessly, and tearfully. Mako hugged her.

"I'll help you look." Mako said softly, knowing the Ozu family would help her find Kotoha if she had asked. They searched throughout the battlefield, getting help from other Sentai Rangers. Mako, Urara, and Kaori Tendoh/the former White Swan were searching and getting closer to the nearby forest when Kaori piped up with a question.

"Aren't you the magician Sentai team?" Kaori asked. "Isn't there some spell that can track her?"

"A few, but our powers were our magic. We can't perform magic anymore." Urara said, the sadness evident in her voice. She turned to explain more to Kaori and saw that the two of them walked together without Mako, who was standing in shock. Urara knew immediately what the matter was and went to hug Mako.

"I'm sorry Mako. I'm so sorry." Urara said.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the Zangyack's." Mako said, on the verge of tears.

Urara turned her head and saw Kaori looking confused, but also concerned. Urara explained the promise Urara now had no chance of keeping.

"Couldn't the Heavenly Saints perform the spell?" Mako asked, ashamed immediately afterward for seemingly not being sympathetic to Urara's own plight. Urara never even thought that.

"The saints don't like interfering with humans except to defeat the Infershia." Urara explained. "It was always meant for one of us to perform. They won't do it."

Mako nodded her understanding and sank her head into Urara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for both of you too." Mako whispered, touching Urara and Kaori with her kindness.

It was then they heard crying nearby. Urara briefly thought it was Mako but realized it was too far away. The three heroines followed the sound into the forest. They didn't walk far when they found a woman in a pink sweatshirt like Urara's and a shiny white skirt... Houka Ozu. Her ankle was splinted with sticks and cloth. She was holding another woman, who was crying on Houka's shoulder. Mako and Urara knew exactly who that other woman was... Kotoha. Mako lightly touched Houka's shoulder and helped her to Urara's side. Mako then sat next to Kotoha and they embraced each other. They both cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Kotoha was doodling on a napkin, feeling miserable for all sorts of reasons. A week or so after the Great Legend War, Kotoha was behind the counter of the bamboo shop when Mako came home from work. Mako noticed that Kotoha was in the same spot she was in before Mako left. She didn't care and sat next to Kotoha, resting her head on Kotoha's shoulder. They sat like that for a few hours, barely moving until two people came in. They weren't regular customers, but Kotoha and Mako recognized them right away, even without the two pandas that were with them.

"Hello." an older man in a green shirt and leather vest said as he rubbed his hand through his gray-black hair. He was Shirou Akebono, the former Battle Kenya. "I heard you had a bamboo shop so me and Kenji here" he said while indicating his panda, sniffing at one of the bamboo chairs with a little too much interest "wanted to see what products you had to offer."

A yelp alerted them to the man in a red sports shirt and black pants trying to keep his panda from destroying a table and centerpiece.

"No, stop that Hiroki" the man said, managing to pull his panda away from the table. He succeeded just as Shirou had to get between the chair and Kenji. The man in red was Jan Kandou, the former GekiRed.

Cheered up a little by the appearance of two other Sentai Rangers, Kotoha went to the back and grabbed four little sticks of bamboo, came back and offered them to the pandas to eat and former Rangers to lick and chew. She gained four new customers.

"This bamboo is gooku-gooku!" Jan said gleefully. Jan's tone told Kotoha it was good more than his words did.

The two samurai talked with the two wild men for a while, gaining an idea about how they and their teams were handling the loss of their powers. The Gekirangers were still training in the Beast Arts while the Battle Fever team were either already retired or were still in the military but had not transformed for a long time. Mako and Kotoha smiled as they told about how the Shinkengers were back in their own lives, especially Takeru, who no longer had any reason to maintain his aloofness and headed out on a world-wide trip with Hikoma and the Kuroko. The other common thread was there was still that slight worry that trouble would come and no one would be there to protect the Earth. A look into each person's eyes told them their powers wouldn't stop them or their teammates from ending any threat.

"So how are you two doing?" Jan asked innocently. Immediately, Jan realized he hit a sore subject by how Mako and Kotoha seem suddenly uncomfortable. Although Shirou shot Jan a look to not ask again, the two samurai explained how their best chance for a child was destroyed by the Zangyack.

"I am sorry." Shirou said to Mako as Jan snuggled next to Kotoha. "It's probably not much comfort, but don't give up hope. I've seen too much to say things are completely hopeless."

Mako and Kotoha gave small smiles, but they were not cheered up much. There wasn't much time for cheering up anyway, as there was loud screaming outside. The four former Rangers ran out and saw a group of monsters: two of them, a red phoenix-like and a yellow garuda-like beast, were flying through the air and dive-bombing several people, a blue mermaid/shark creature swimming through the ground and nipping at everyone in its path, a pink fairy-monkey monster flitting around shooting magic beams that turned people into pink penguins, and finally a green Taurus using a hammer and just smashing stuff up. The four Rangers looked at the mayhem in awe and horror. The next thing they did, they did because that was in their nature.

"Fever!" Shirou shouted.

"Boil Over, Power of the Beast! Beast On!" Jan shouted.

"Ippitsu Sōjō!" Mako and Kotoha shouted.

They went through their transformation movements... and promptly remembered they had no powers to call upon. They paused a moment... and promptly went into battle anyway. If there's one good quality of Sentai Rangers, its that they're not afraid to save lives even if all they had was a wooden spoon and a cup of melted cheese. Thankfully, they still had their skills.

Jan climbed a truck and jumped to attack the phoenix and garuda while Shirou grappled with the Taurus. Kotoha deflected the fairy's beams with her Shinkenmaru and slashed at it. Mako, with her Shinkenmaru, ran at the mermaid. As the mermaid came at her, Mako jumped over the mermaid's head, jumped in the water-ground, and grabbed the mermaid beast, trying to choke it into submission. No luck as the mermaid flipped Mako out of its magic water-ground and onto solid ground, near where the Taurus threw Shirou, where the phoenix and garuda monsters dropped Jan, and where the fairy surprised Kotoha with its strength and threw her over her head to where her allies were.

The four Rangers got up to face the beasts, who all changed into bulkier forms with spikes all over their bodies. However, they turned around and walked away. Mako, Shirou, and Jan are confused by these actions until Kotoha let out a horrified gasp. The other three turned to look around the monsters and saw the monsters going towards a group of young children. To make it worse, light was glowing from all the monsters mouths, like the fairy's beam attack but brighter. It was fairly obvious that the beastly group was about kill the children.

All four Rangers did not even think about what they were doing as they ran towards the kids. If any of the Rangers could be considered more scared for the kids, it had to be the two former Shinkengers by an extremely thin but soon to be important margin. It didn't matter to the Rangers as they jumped in front of the kids just as the monsters beams shot out, hitting the powerless Rangers square on.

Kotoha was groggy as she woke up. She sat up and felt her body, feeling better when she realized nothing was amiss. She closed her eyes to try and remember what had happened.

_The monsters shot beams at us._

Kotoha looked around quickly and saw she was in an enormous, perfectly white throne room. A quick look around showed Kotoha that Mako, Shirou, and Jan were with her, stirring themselves and trying to form in their minds what had happened.

_We're dead _All the Rangers thought.

"Not quite" a woman's kindly yet booming voice told them. All four Rangers look around the room looking for the source until a swirling cloud appeared over the the giant throne. The cloud dissipated showing an older woman, big enough to give their mecha a run for their money. She was wearing a thick white gown and a headdress of thick white braided material and a gold M. The M all four Rangers recognized from their adventure/friendship with the Magirangers as it was an M similar to the Magirangers' belt buckles. Mako and Kotoha knew right away that this woman was in fact Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel.

Magiel didn't seem to notice the four Rangers dumb-founded looks and chanted a spell. Almost immediately, the five monsters from before appeared. Magiel saw that she should've said more as the four Rangers got ready to attack again.

"Do not fear." Magiel said with a smile. With a wave of her hand, the five monsters turned into different, less threatening, forms. "These are the Heavenly Saints of Magitopia." The five Saints bowed their heads towards the four now confused Rangers.

"What's going on?" Shirou shouted, not caring he was yelling at a being with magical powers likely higher than the Magirangers'.

"You and Jan were never meant to be involved. This was meant as a test for Mako and Kotoha." Magiel said.

Mako and Kotoha looked at Magiel then each other, wondering what the heck they were being tested for and why it involved monsters attacking people, most of them with no connection to the two. Just then, a screen magically appeared. On the screen, the Rangers saw what they recognized as the victims of the attack... except they didn't seem shaken up by the attacks.

"No one remembers those attacks." Magiel said. "I only wanted to see your hearts, whether you would forget your pain if someone needed help. All four of you passed, but only two of you wanted something I could give."

With that, Magiel raised her hands. "Goolu Gonga Goludiiro" she chanted. Two light balls formed around her hands then went to Mako and Kotoha. The balls grew and enveloped the two. The two balls then switched girls. After a few seconds, the balls shrunk and placed themselves inside each one. When all this was done, Magiel looked a little perturbed.

"Uh." Magiel said. "Good news is you're having a baby." Mako and Kotoha were beyond ecstatic.

"Urara said you wouldn't do it yourself." Kotoha said.

"I figured this was a special case." Magiel said. "You thought nothing of your pain when there was trouble. Granted, so did Shirou and Jan, but the spell would've only worked if the love between the two parents was strong. Yours is."

Kotoha and Mako smiled, same as Shirou and Jan. Magiel, however, seemed uncomfortable.

"Actually, your love may've been too strong." Magiel continued, uneasy.

"The baby is coming soon then?" Mako said, amused at how quickly the spell seems to be taking effect.

"The _babies_ are coming soon." Magiel sail with a "oopsies" smile. "You're both having a baby."

Mako and Kotoha looked at each other in shock and happiness.

_We have to get ready for two babies. Oh dear._

_ We're having babies._

It would be an overstatement to say Mako and Kotoha's day improved greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two and a Half Years Later..._

Mako quickly walked home after what was really a quiet day. Mako wished it was at least somewhat hectic because the quiet day made the wait more unbearable for the three most important people in her life.

"Mommy!" came the little voices of two of those important people.

Godzilla would've called the smile on Mako's face huge as she ran towards the two little girls Mako loved most of all, closer to the age of two than one. The daughter Kotoha borne, Suzuka, was just starting to walk and was still awkward on her feet, as the numerous bandages on her legs showed. Not that it took the smile from Suzuka's face. It would bug her for a second or two, but she would then get herself up and try again. The daughter from Mako, despite only starting to walk after Suzuka, already had Mako's gracefulness. Rin was also already learning Mako's cooking crafts and was actually a pro at pudding and without making too big a mess. It didn't matter: they were both the most perfect girls a mother could ask for and Mako was more than happy to hug them both.

"Did you two have a good day?" Mako said with a smile. Both girls talked excitedly, in a mix of Japanese and baby, about their day, about making cookies, watching cartoons, greeting customers, "Take-chan-tachi" coming...

"Shh." Rin said, like Suzuka revealed a huge, matter of life and death secret.

"Oops." Suzuka said. "I fib. No Take-chan." she finished.

"Oh, that happens." Mako said, not fooled for a moment as Kotoha came out the door and towards her.

"Mako, I'm so glad you're home." Kotoha said after giving Mako a kiss. "We have a large group looking for something and you..." Kotoha saw the look of pure joy and mischievous smile on Mako's face and knew. "Who told?"

"Well, Suzuka said something, but she said it was a fib, so I know nothing." Mako said as she carried her little ladies into the shop.

Although she knew what to expect, Mako was still ecstatic to see Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Genta, Hikoma, Karou, Urara, Urara's son Isamu, her's and Kotoha's parents, Shirou and Jan, all together and as happy to see Mako as she was to see them, a fact made clear as it took ten minutes to give a hug to each member of her extended family. They were about to gather into the living room when Suzuka and Rin gasped loudly.

"The Gokaiger ship." both yelled at the top of their lungs.

All the former Rangers and the parents ran to the windows, some climbing on top of each other to get a look and saw it was indeed the red flying pirate ship known as the Gokai Galleon. They noticed shining dots flying away from the ship. Curious, Takeru and Shirou led all of the Rangers out. Rin and Suzuka followed them, not stopped by the adults because, in their hearts, they knew there wasn't something to fear. They watched the ship sail away as more dots shot away. Jan noticed one of those dots went to Ryo/Ryuuranger's gyoza restaurant.

"We're getting our powers back." Jan shouted.

Sure enough, ten of those dots came hurling at them. They slowed down quickly as each dot went to each Ranger's hand. They all looked and saw that each had a Ranger Key of their lost power. Just a second later, the Keys glowed and were absorbed into each Ranger. They all felt the same thing and knew... although that didn't preclude a test to make sure.

"Ippitsu Sōjō!" all seven Shinkengers shouted.

"Boil Over, Power of the Beast! Beast On!" Jan shouted.

"Heavenly Saints, Grant me the use of Magic. Mahou Henshin, Maagi Magi Magiiro ." Urara said

"Fever!" Shirou shouted.

Doing their respective transformation moves, they became their Ranger forms once again. Although each wore a helmet, nothing short of a mecha standing in the way could hide the happiness and gratitude to the Gokaigers each of them felt. There was hugging, laughing, dancing, and a failed kiss by Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow. They were so excited that they failed to notice the presence of two astonished and dumbstruck little girls.

"Grandmas. Grandpas." Rin and Suzuka asked as the grandparents came out with Isamu. "Why do they have the Gokaigers' powers?"

"The Gokaigers got those powers from them." Isamu said with a smile. "They're the original Shinkengers, GekiRed, MagiBlue, and Battle Kenya."

Shinken Yellow and Shinken Pink realized the stares and went to grab their children. Rin and Suzuka continued to stare in awe and pride.

"Let me tell you how I met mommy pink." Kotoha said as she began the tale, helped by Mako and their extended family. And Rin and Suzuka, although having to keep quiet on all their identities, would be forever proud of having a family of heroes.

As trite as it sounds, and it doesn't mean there weren't a few rough patches down the road, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
